Flat panel displays are frequently used in consumer products, such as printers, scanners, mobile devices, etc. Example flat panel displays may be implemented by a light emitting diode (LED) display or a liquid crystal display (LCD). An example LED display includes an array of pixels consisting of LEDs (e.g., red LEDs, blue LEDs, and green LEDs). An example LCD include a backlight source, polarizing fillers, and electrically modulated liquid crystals that vary transmission (light emission) based on signals applied to the crystals.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.